ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bitertongue
Abilities The adult Xenomorph is a living weapon,(tail is used as weapon) noted for their ferocity and deadliness in any condition. Once fully matured, they have great physical strength and agility. They are masters of stealth; a favored method of acquiring prey is to wait in a dormant state until an appropriate victim strays near, and then drop down silently from behind or use its tail to impale whoever walks by. The prey is generally blind to the fact that a Xenomorph is present, due to its propensity to camouflage itself within its nest walls or the surrounding artificial environment given their bio-mechanical-like appearance. The Xenomorphs will also use their pitch black carapace to their advantage, lurking in the shadows whilst waiting for prey to stray too close. Xenomorphs are shown to be able to take extreme amounts of physical damage that would kill any Earth life form. An example of this is the Queen in Aliens survived a multi ton exo-suit falling on her from over 30 feet. Xenomorphs are capable of surviving with limbs shot off as seen in AVP3 the game and Aliens. Even stabbings and shots through the head (though total decapitation kills them) as seen in Alien vs Predator and its sequel are not guaranteed to kill Xenomorphs. Due to the absence of clearly visible eyes, it is possible that the creature uses echolocation to see its environment, much like bats. It may be for this reason that Xenomorphs hiss almost constantly. Though it may have the ability to see through an unknown structure, as they evolved differently from life on Earth. Xenomorphs may be able to detect their 'prey' through electro-reception. This is the method sharks use to detect even the most hidden prey. Creatures with the electro-reception sense can detect the electromagnetic field all animals produce allowing them to detect the creature's heart beat. This would explain how Xenomorphs always know where the humans are. And, as depicted in the Aliens vs. Predator games, the Xenomorphs can also detect their prey using pheromones. Xenomorphs can also produce a thick, strong resin, which they use to build their hives and cocoon victims. Much like termites, they mix their viscous saliva with solids. It shows amazing heat and moisture-retaining qualities. Appearance A Xenomorph Warrior is equipped to be the perfect killing machine. They possesses an exoskeleton much like that of a lobster, impenetrable to everything but the most powerful human firearms (12-gauge shotguns, Pulse Rifles, and stanchion launchers are quite effective). Ash claims the creature's skin is made from 'protein polysaccharides', so this would imply a substance similar to chitin. He also says the creature replaces its surface cells with polarized silicon, which is a very inert, heat resistant, and flexible polymer. This allows these creatures great environmental resistance. However, they are vulnerable to sudden, massive changes in temperature, as shown in Alien 3, when these creatures are destroyed by first immersion in molten lead and then sudden cooling with fire sprinklers, causing its silicon shell to shatter. Attached at the ends of both of their arms are a set of long fingers and shiny, black, and extremely sharp claws capable of slashing through almost anything within its grasp (as seen in ALIEN books, such as Book 2: Nightmare Asylum). They have two pairs of finger-like digits and appears to have two opposable thumbs (on opposite sides of the hand) on each hand. Its tail is long, and can be used as a whip. Later movies show them to have ridges on top, and a serrated toxic tip at the end to lacerate enemies. The inner jaw (also known as an "attack tongue") is a muscular appendage on the inside of the Xenomorph's mouth. All Xenomorphs have this trait, excluding the Newborn. It consists of a cord of muscle with a small but extremely deadly mouth-like appendage on the end. This attack tongue is able to punch through almost anything, from bone to Predator armor. Weaknesses Xenomorphs, in all stages of their life cycles, have been said to have vulnerabilities to heat, although this was only shown in a deleted scene from the Alien Special Edition DVD, in which Ripley searches for her missing shipmates in the bowels of what appears to be the engine/boiler room of the Nostromo. It is also mentioned in the game AVP 3 by a flamethrower-carrying marine: "Buggers don't like fire. This'll flush 'em out". In the Alien: Isolation (2014) game, the only way to effectively drive off the Alien is with the use of molotovs and the flamethrower, however this causes it no actual damage (the Alien is invincible for gameplay purposes), and simply causes it to flee in a fearful panic. As for anyone who transforms into a Xenomorph via the Omnitrix, they will find the basic urges of the species quite difficult to resist, meaning that whoever transforms will have limited control over their body. Their intelligence will also be limited, and they will be a part of a hive mind, meaning the user must have strong willpower, or they may be trapped in this transformation. Appearences This alien has not made any appearances. Please ask if you wish to use this alien.Category:Templates Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens